The invention relates to a friction disc clutch for a motor vehicle driven by an internal combustion engine, and especially to a friction disc clutch the flywheel of which is driven by the crankshaft of the internal combustion engine through a rotationally elastic element which damps torsional vibrations of the rotational drive path.